Don't Get a Second Life
by ReOC-Writer
Summary: If a magical board pops out of nowhere. RUN! Fate seems to love messing with her. Why couldn't she be reborn as a background character? Now she'll have to deal with these murderous violent people... Contains OC and a bit of a game fic.


Where the hell am I?

No kidding! Where am I?!

Is this what the afterlife is like? A place fill with darkness and you can't even feel yourself moving…damn I shouldn't have trusted my cousin.

Hello if you haven't notice, I'm dead!  
Great I'm talking to myself out of boredom. What was the last moment of my life I can remember?  
Oh, Yes! My cousin convincing me to go to a party that is sooo not me. All because I turned 21 and the party happen to be on the same day.

Yes I know! It was stupid and safer to have a normal birthday chilling with close friends and family eating cake than going to a random stranger's party whom is friends with my crazy cousin.

So anyway, I was in my second year of college, learning to be a chef. I know not an exciting job career to take like all the smart people around me exclaiming about their goals for something greater in life. I'm not an ambitious individual and my goals are short term and simple to accomplish. My life is mostly…..hmm maybe in the middle of an otaku and normal lazy person. I do not know how to describe myself. I'm a woman who haven't mature enough to be more responsible, most of my time is divided with school work, gaming, and anime.

I guess playing games outweighs both anime and school, yet school outweighs more than anime. Seriously I never understood my sister description of me. She called me a weeaboo? Whatever that is? Last time I check by asking my friends. I have to be obsess with anything from japan even learning the language? Yeah, I don't do that.

Seriously all because I go to the Asian side of town for boba, and go to markets to buy ingredients or kitchen tools I can't find in a normal store. I wanted to learn how to make their cuisine, and she just classified me just like that! Like I haven't notice she use my bamboo steamer to make mash potatoes or dumplings, see what a hypocrite she is?

Also, she assumed my vacation plan is go to Japan, nah my plan is more likely go to South Korea for their food market. Damn studying food made me into a food-nutter!

Another point is that I'm NOT obsess with anime. Again, I'm a gamer, 80 percent of my time I'm playing Overwatch, Don't Starve Together, Horizon Zero Dawn (finishing those side quest), Smite, Dead by Daylight, Friday the 13th, Assassin Creed, Skyrim, any games! You name it! I probably played them.

I guess the reason she called me that is because I watched basically almost every anime, but the truth is I started watching them when I was basically a toddler seeing Sailor Moon, He-man, very old Batman and Spider-man cartoon. Okay I know the last three aren't really anime, but the point is I do have some memory of very old cartoons.

Obviously, I seen them and stopped until I saw Inuyasha and Fullmetal Alchemist when I was ten at my grandmother's place, it was dubbed in Spanish. Spanish is not one of my languages, but I always been an artist of the sort. I drew my parakeet when I was in first grade. I study every little details…okay I may have copied how my elder brother drew the bird.

I just saw him how he tries to perfect the bird shape and TA-DAH we discovered shading early! Yes my brother may be two years older than me, but I always had a major brother-complex. He was my only companion and we never had friends growing up…until my brother finally found some in middle school and start thinking I'm annoying. Then our mother tore us apart even more thinking we shouldn't share a room anymore. Then we went to the same school again in high school, and lets say we had our own group and our relationship will never be fixed. Sadly, we grew too far apart that we never even speak to each other again unless it is to ask for something.

Oh sorry! Off Topic! Anime drawing caught my interest because the art looks much better than shape drawn cartoons. Soon after I learn where to watch more and I just picked it back up with Toonami and loved Spirited Away when it came out.

I never bothered watching Disney, Nickelodeon or Cartoon Network when they took all the classic cartoons out. I stuck to playing World of Warcraft online not bothering using tv anymore and watching news channel. I watch anime like once a week.

Now let's get to the part on how I died. It wasn't spectacular or anything, I just got accidentally pushed from a balcony by a drunk. My bones from the left side got cracked and I could still feel them burning before my head cracked a few seconds later.

Now here I am alone in this dark place and I epically lost count how long I was here. I won't bet if I'm insane because to me that is beautiful! I rather have my personality be unique, I prefer what makes me happy than being like a proper normal sane person. I mean I can be like that too to strangers. If we are best-friends, you will be mostly caught in the middle.

That reminds me, if the blonde dude can say art is an explosion. Then I could too say craziness is an art form! Only people who can stomach or find our acts entertaining can stomach our presence!

Although to be perfectly clear I don't mean insane as in mentally insane, just to let you guys know.

Wait am I mentally insane right now? I'm having a conversation with no one! I'm glad nobody is around to hear my weird confessing monologue.

 ***** Ten minutes later*****

I was minding my own business until a giant board appear to me.

 **HELLO! YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN TO BE REBORN IN AN ANIME!**

Am I cursed or something? Why am I always affiliated to this?!

 **PLEASE CHOOSE A WORLD:**

 **BLEACH**

 **NARUTO**

 **INUYASHA**

 **MY HERO ACADEMIA**

 **MAGI**

 **PRECURE**

 **THE IRREGULAR AT MAGIC HIGH SCHOOL**

 **FATE STAY NIGHT**

Huh? These are my choices?  
Wow some of these are magic base or similar to them. Tricky….the popular ones are tempting, but I'm not suicidal. Bleach is dangerous, I know I can die and become a soul and live my life as one. Then again do I really want to keep attracting Hollows everywhere I go? No, I do not want to live in fear.

Same thing with Naruto, I don't want to become a child soldier. There's a good chance I might be reborn as an Uchiha and just die in the massacre, and if not that then I could die in any of the wars or missions. I definitely don't want to get involve with Root, Danzo freaks me out!

Inuyasha is out, I have no survival skills and not willing to be hunted by demons. I don't mind having their abilities though…

My Hero Academia seems like I can fit in there, except I can either be quirkless or have a quirk, the quirk in question can be useful or not. Although I'm not the heroic type, and villains will be a problem. Both villains and heroes tend to be crazy…

I'm not going to be outshine by them!  
But Nezu is there! I love the little sadistic mini-polar bear rodent dog thing. Honestly, I think he would had been the best villain. Have you seen his laugh?!

Magi is not too bad either, you can either capture a dungeon or be a magician. If I don't want to be any of them then I can just live in whatever country seems safer and just live out my days. I'm not looking for trouble, I can just sit out and let the events play out for the characters and I won't be involved. Except I'm not willing to stay at Magnostadt. In case I'm not magician material I don't want to be sacrificed.

A big NO! to Precure. It's too girly! Maybe if I had died when I was 14 I probably would had considered to be in it just for the costume and flying.

Ooooh! I know this one, it's the one with siblings loving each other….well the sister is more deeply in love. She was basically created for her brother. I still find it disturbing their mother just agreed to genetically modify her daughter just to make sure they can control her son from going berserk. I mean that wouldn't be a problem if they didn't treat him bad. Oh well morally wrong, but they won't have problems. They earn my A-Okay to be shipped. I'm low key shipping Mayumi with Tatsuya too. Oh come on! They are willing to do everything for the other, they only had each other to depend on. I'm missing my brother…

Question is...am I willing to live in this world? I guess it be a maybe, but the Ten Master Clans politics might be a problem, and there's some families I don't want to end up with. Mainly the Saegusa, and I have reasons for those. Mayumi is basically baiting Tatsuya, how she's going about it makes me want to face-palm, and in one of the volumes I think I remember how the family mainly her brother made Tatsuya look like the bad guy for not agreeing to letting Miyuki become an idol. That's seems a bit disrespectful if he wasn't letting Mayumi to be one and try to pick Tatsuya's sister instead, manipulating the masses and pressuring the dude even if he said he doesn't make any decision for the Yotsuba. Plus Miyuki is the next clan head, a bit undermining her status. Not to forget possible safety risk is she was an idol. I imagine clan heads are regularly getting assassination attempts. I don't exactly remember the rest, but later Mayumi and Juumonji try to force him into something.

This world is almost as manipulative as Naruto and Bleach, but more than the rest listed on here. I mean before they knew the guy character belong to the Yotsuba, they try to recruit him to join a family because of his skills. Hmm…it's either be born in families that might not be in your top 3 or end up getting forcefully recruited/kidnapped. They are also in danger of going into war and you have to fight even if you turn out to be a civilian magician.

Verdict: a slight maybe, still promising just for the type of magic.

Fate Stay Night is not as bad as Magic High School. You just need to watch your back.

The only drawback is being picked as a master, there's also Medea siphoning people's energy or was that Medusa?

A stronger maybe if I turn into a civilian who's not supposed to be aware of magic. Although I'm not sure what era I might enter, that makes me nervous. It can be any era and my big mouth will get me in trouble! Again, I'm not heroic material to be a heroic spirit or have any wish to be granted, very least likely knowing the grail is tainted.

Do I even want to meet the red-head, and the tsundere queen? No, I do not…

It's safer if I was away from them, the only people I really want to stay away is Illya and a corrupted Sakura. I think their life been horrible, especially Illya always have a tragic ending…I don't think she died in the Fate route though… I forgot again!

There's also the fake priest…it's going to be another maybe just for my urge to bother Gilgamesh enough until he skewered me to go back to the land of the dead.

Oh man! The selection sucks! You won't be able to live in piece in them and there's no guaranteed powers you might get here.

Well I guess I might pick Magi.

Hopefully I live as a civilian.

One can hope!

 **THANK YOU FOR SELECTING A WORLD!**

 **NOW CHOOSE 3 ABILITIES. IT CAN BE FROM THE OTHER WORLDS AS WELL.**

 **OPTION 1)**

 **SHINIGAMI – ZANPAKTOU EARNED WITH THE RIGHT RQUIREMENT OF TRAINING AND MEDITATION. SENDS STRANDED SOULS TO THE AFTERLIFE, REIATSU, LONGEVITY (ONLY IF YOU DIED AND CAME BACK AS A SOUL), REIRYOKU**

 **-ENHANCED DURABILITY**

 *** DEPENDING ON TRAINING***

 **-SWORDSMANSHIP  
** **-HAND-TO-HAND COMBAT  
** **-KIDO  
** **-HOHO**

 **OPTION 2)**

 **NINJA – CHAKRA, STEALTH, SENSORY, CLAN ABILITY (OPTIONAL), SPEED**

 ***DEPENDS ON CHAKRA RESERVE/CONTROL/NATURE***

 **\- ELEMENTAL USE  
\- CHAKRA MANIPULATION  
\- FUINJUTSU (OPTIONAL; NEED TO BE OBTAINED BY LEARNING)  
\- NINJUTSU  
\- GENJUTSU  
\- TAIJUTSU  
\- WEAPONRY SPECIALIST**

 **OPTION 3a)**

 **DEMON – LONGEVITY, AWARENESS, DEMONIC AURA, DEMON TRUE FORM (ANIMAL TYPE DEMONS)  
DEMERIT: WEAKNESS IN HOLY SACRED AREAS, WEAKNESS TO HOLY POWERS, ANYTHING THAT CAN AFFECT THEIR SPECIES TYPE**

 **-ENHANCED SENSES, DURABILITY, RECOVERY**

 ***DEPENDS ON DEMON RANKING, EX: DAIYOKAI THE HIGHEST, MINDLESS DEMON SWARM LOWEST***

 **\- STRENGTH  
** **\- SPEED  
** **\- INTELLIGENCE  
** **\- COMBAT SKILLS**

 ***DEPENDS TYPE OF DEMON***

 **\- POISON RESISTANCE  
** **\- POISON EMITTER  
** **\- ELEMENTAL USE  
** **\- MENTAL MANIPULATION  
** **\- PHEROMONE EMITTER  
** **\- FLYING  
** **\- MULTIPLE APPENDAGES  
** **\- HAIR/FUR MANIPULATION**

Okay let's cut the list here! There's a bunch… Checking out the other option in option 3.

 **OPTION 3b)**

 **PRIEST/PRIETSTESS – HOLY POWER, CONNECTION TO DIVINE BEINGS, CAN BREATHE IN DEMON'S MIASMA, SENSORY**

 ***DEPENDS ON TRAINING***

 **\- SHIKIGAMI  
\- PURIFICATION  
\- HEALING  
\- BARRIERS  
\- BLESSINGS  
\- WEAPONRY SPECIALIST  
\- PRESENCE CONCEALMENT  
\- DIVINE RITUALS  
\- WARDS/TALISMAN  
\- SPIRITUAL WEAPON ENHANCEMENT**

 **OPTION 4)**

 **QUIRKS – RANDOM SELECTION**

 **OPTIONAL**

 **ONE FOR ALL – ENHANCEMENTS  
DEMERIT – CHANCES FOR BODILY EXPLOSION/DAMAGE**

 **OPTION 5)**

 **MAGI – MAGOI, MAGOI MANIPULATION, VISIBLE RUKH, CAN DECLARE A KING, MAGIC, HIGH MAGOI RESERVES**

 **DUNGEON CAPTURER – METAL VESSEL, DJINN EQUIP, HOUSEHOLD VESSEL, MAGOI, MAGIC (DEPENDING ON METAL VESSEL TYPE), EXTREME MAGIC (MUST MASTERED DJINN EQUIP), MAGICAL AND PHYSICAL CAPABILITY DEPENDS ON TRAINING**

 **MAGICIAN (MAGI) – MAGOI, MAGOI MANIPULATION, MAGIC, MAGICAL AND PHYSICAL DEPENDS ON TRAINING.**

 **DEMERIT :  
OVERUSE MAGOI HAS SIDE EFFECTS, WORST CASE LEADS TO DEATH**

 **OPTION 6)**

 **TRANSFORMATION ACESSOR-**

This needs to be skipped! I'm too old for magical girls!  
With all these information….are they sure I'm being reborn in an anime? These seems like something I do like in Sims while creating my charact-  
Oh! I get it, I'm basically designing myself.

 **OPTION 7)**

 **MAGICIAN (THE IRREG-) – MODERN AND ANCIENT MAGIC (KNOWLEDGE), PSION/CHI, PERSONALIZE CAD (WILL APPEAR AT THE START OF MAGIC TRAINING), OPTIONAL (TEN MASTER CLANS)/(18 ASSISTANT CLANS)/(NON-TEN MASTER CLANS)**

 **TYPES:  
\- MOVEMENT  
\- OSCILLATION  
\- DECOMPOSITION  
\- ACCELERATION  
\- CONVERGENCE  
\- DIVINE EARTH  
\- OUTER SYSTEMATIC (MENTAL INTERFERENCE)  
\- NON-SYSTEMATIC  
\- RELEASE  
\- SENSORY  
\- DISPERSION  
\- COUNTER  
\- ELEMENTAL SIGHT  
\- MA-**

And the list continues! Next Option before I fall asleep reading all these! These choices are getting harder…

 **OPTION 8)**

 **HEROIC SPIRIT- SKILLS DEPENDS ON CLASS, NOBLE PHANTASM, PRANA,  
DEMERIT – WEAKNESS BASED ON LEGENDS**

 **MAGUS – PRANA, MAGIC CIRCUITS, OPTIONAL (MAGECRAFT LINEAGE)  
OPTIONAL (BETWEEN ALIGNMENT TOWARDS FIVE GREAT ELEMENTS  
OR ORIGIN)**

 **or  
OPTIONAL (MYSTIC EYES – RANDOM)**

 **or  
SORCERY TRAIT – COMES FROM MAGECRAFT LINEAGE  
\- IF NOT FROM LINEAGE - OPTIONAL (EX: IMAGINARY NUMBERS)**

God damn! Eight options to choose from and I only can pick three. This is impossible to pick!

I'm going into the world of Magi, I should pick abilities that won't let me stand out. So I should pick one from option 5. Magi is crossed out, if I remember there's like an invisible rule to have 3 magi. Those will be Yunan, Judar, Scheherazade who gave up her spot for Titus, and Aladdin is the extra Ugo finally let out into the world.

Going over the list on the board again, I decided to be a dungeon capturer. Since I'm choosing to be a dungeon capturer I need to select what type of magic ability I can use.

My options are number 7, Magus, Priestess, and Ninja. The world calls for magoi use…I don't think chakra is a good substitute even if it's both physical and spiritual energy.  
Being a priestess would've been awesome! I wonder if you can purify black rukhs with it? Although it's not very versatile if I get into a situation I can't get out off. It's not like I can just scream "Die Demon!" while trying to purify a human. I don't think priestesses' abilities from Inuyasha works on normal humans!  
I remember Kaede tries to purify Kagome when they first met with a substance similar to rice and dust to see if she was a demon.

Priestess is officially cross off, now to choose a winner.

Shaking my head, I'm not sure I can move! Magus has lots of variety, but the mages are always specialized on what they can naturally do. I have no clue what my abilities will be on here. Rin Tohsaka was an Average One, so she was align to all five elements, while Shiro Emiya had an origin of swords. Sakura Matou has a sorcery trait of Imaginary Numbers, honestly, she was described to have great potential and a natural. If she was properly trained, she could've have possibly beaten her sister. Shiki Ryougi has Mystic Eyes, what do they do again? Great! My memory sucks!

I wish I can pound my head to a wall just to remember her eye trick.

This ability uses both mana and od, which I think is pretty useful. Although Magician from option 7 doesn't look like they need energy. Wait a minute Psion is what modern magic user calls chi…so it is energy?

There's sequences of code in their magic, casting speed will be difficult. The positive in this option is… sure! I will be more versatile, and maybe I can cast that magic to cancel out enemies' magic.

Oh my bejeevus! Why didn't I REMEMBER about Tatsuya's Regrowth or Rebirth….whatever it is called! If I learn how to use that I can heal myself and maybe bring people back to life. I'm not delusional about the consequences, I will receive an even worse pain when I use the ability. My respect for Tatsuya goes up a notch, he brings back many of his fellow soldiers and classmates from the dead. That pain could have had lead many into insanity! I guess his mistreatment and his mother ability to take his emotion away wasn't really a waste.

Wow! I'm seeing more positive for this! I can genetically change myself to be more adaptable or enhance certain parts that I may think will benefit myself.

I can see the coming pain I will be experiencing soon. My lazy butt is going to be kicked into gear just so I can pull these off.

Making my choice I will be an option 7 magician, and I feel horrible about not picking magus and still not sure I may need prana. I decided to have a Heroic Spirit ability.

 **CONGRATULATIONS! NOW CHOOSE YOUR OPTIONS FOLLOWING THE SELECTIONS YOU PICKED!**

I'm debating if my life is going to be like a game. Am I going to see lv 1 appearing on top of my head?

My options for Magicians is asking me if I want to be associated to a clan, while Heroic Spirit is asking me to input a heroic spirit name or select a class first so my search for names will be easier.

The clan was easy, I was more interested in the Yotsuba clan because of the main characters. Also they don't seem to care what the other families think of them. The Yotsuba cares about their own self-interest, but it's not like they are on purposely trying to dominate the world. Well Maya wants to destroy it, but she could had done it any day now.

It's seems ironic the other clans are trying to knock down the Yotsuba's power if they have always been known to produce strong magicians that are rumored if a magician from that family is on a 1 vs 1 battle with any magicians from the other families, the Yotsuba has the advantage. Also it took thirty Yotsuba members to annihilate four thousand people. Then Tatsuya and Miyuki and their accomplishments were revealed, the other families flies off the handle not liking apparently two strong teenage magicians that seems more powerful than the rest of the population (more than the average types, and in 1 to 1 with a member from the other clans) are associated to Maya, another strong magician and genetically their aunt.

At the same time, I wouldn't pick this clan, like the whole background behind the characters is a bit too fishy and more confusion are formed when reading the novels. Like one I don't understand especially I went to Wikia one time. I notice Mayumi looking completely different from her full-blooded twin sisters. Mayumi's eye color is the same as Miya's, maybe Maya's too, but it is difficult to tell since we always seen her in like night time in the anime. There's also a mention that Mayumi's mother is estranged to her, and the excuse was medical issues. Like why just Mayumi? It didn't list any estrangement from the rest of the siblings. I will just say she's a full-blooded sibling to her sisters until they finally show her father without sunglasses and in color. It probably just doesn't mean anything, she can just look different from her family.

Besides that example, I'm glad I didn't choose that world. It's like you constantly need to watch out for more conflicts. It's like never ending, there's always someone waiting to show up. One thing that's accurate is that the whole clan is filled with secrets. I have a feeling some of the things Maya said is bs but also truthful, and the women is the perfect crazy manipulative character you can get. She is just taking her time and just watching everything fall.

The lady can probably make Gyokuen manipulation look like an immature compare to hers. The only positive is that Maya despite having the ability to do lots of things, is that she still has emotions to care about specifically Tatsuya. With Gyokuen she felt nothing, her daughter is another body she can take. Her son is just a pawn she's enjoys playing with, and she killed off the rest of her children.

I may not exactly want to go into that world, but I want to cry because I won't know what will happen next. Who cares about character pairings! I want to know what other information Satou will throw at us.

Sigh…

Entering my preference this thing popped up before I could blink.

 **YOU CHOSE YOTSUBA CLAN, INHERITANCE BELOW:**

 **Combat Prowess**

 **Magic Calculation Area**

 **Virtual Magic Calculation Area**

 **Flash Cast**

 **Enhanced Mind Manipulations Magic**

 **Presence/Intention Concealment (Trait: Secrecy)**

 **Psion Transfer**

Oh cool I'm just like Miyuki now, from what I know about the clan, you either have Magic Calculation Area warped by power or have strengthened Mind Manipulation Magic.

Now for Heroic Spirit, who do I want to copy? Yotsuba is consider dark or mysterious, a clan that is feared, maybe an assassin or caster class?

I'm still curious if holy people can revert a black rukh to a white one in an instant. Pondering for a total of five minutes, I had this great idea to pick a saint!

The only saints I can pick from is Martha, George, and Jeanne. I couldn't read their stats or abilities, there's like a barrier preventing me from reading.

You know what's so bad about being alone in a dark place with only a magically appearing board in front of my face?

I have no one to help me out here! I knew I should had watched Apocrypha or played fate grand order! Sadly, I was too lazy and preferred leveling my acrosian in xenoverse 2 into its golden form.

I don't have to pick a saint, I can pick King Arthur, the sword is holy!  
Then again I don't want to be that type to always pick powerful people just to screw the logic in any world.

I have already picked dungeon capturer with magical abilities that won't lead me to die if I use too much magoi. I eliminated that problem by deciding to prioritize another world's magic over Magi's magic. I'm still going to learn every type, maybe some magic has an easier route than the other.

1… 2… 3… My final decision is Jeanne D'Arc

 **THANK YOU FOR CHOOSING A HEROIC SPIRIT!**

 **SEE THE SKILLS YOU INHERITED BELOW!**

Class: **Ruler**

Alignment: **Lawful Good**

Strength: **B**

Endurance: **B**

Agility: **A**

Magic: **A**

Luck: **C**

Noble Phantasm: **A++**

 **Jeanne's Class Skills**

Magic Resistance: **EX**

Jeanne has a Magic Resistance of the Saber Class. Can evade wide-range magic attack. It cannot cope with the sacraments of the Church.

True Name Discernment: **B**

As a Ruler, during a direct encounter, a Servant's true name and entire status information will be automatically revealed. In regards to Servants with concealment abilities, a luck check is required.

God's Resolution: **A**  
Ruler's privilege.

Can be able to summon Servants (Max 2) for duration of a battle. Two Command Spells can be used for each Servant. Cannot re-purpose others Command Spells.

 **Jeanne's Personal Skills**

Revelation: **A**  
A Skill equivalent to "Instinct".

Instinct is a sixth sense regarding battles, but "Revelation" accommodates all matters related to the achievement of a goal (for instance, choosing the most suitable path while traveling). Because there is no basis (so she thinks), it cannot be explained well to others.

Charisma : **C**

Natural talent to command an army. Can raised the morale of the soldiers to the limit and united the troops if in battle. Thanks to her charisma, it is possible to make others believe in the contents of the "revelations" without basis.

Saint: **B**

Indicates being acknowledged as a saint. The ability of saint is selected one among "raising the effectiveness of sacraments", "automatic HP recovery", "1 Rank-Up to Charisma" and "production of a holy shroud is possible".

 **Jeanne's Noble Phantasms:**

 **La Pucelle** : The Crimson Holy Virgin  
Rank: **C** (After Revelation) **EX** (After Revelation)  
Type: Suicide attack Noble Phantasm  
Range: ?  
Maximum number of targets: ?

A holy sword that manifest flames which uses the line of a death poem "O Lord, I entrust this body to you-" as activation incantation. A conceptual crystallization weapon that interpreted Jeanne's burning at the stake in an attack-like fashion. A subspecies of Reality Marble, an imagined landscape crystallized as a sword. This sword is Heroic Spirit Jeanne d'Arc herself and after the battle in which this Noble Phantasm was manifested, Jeanne will be extinguished.

 **Luminosit** **é** **Eternelle**  
Rank **A**  
Type: Barrier Noble Phantasm  
Range: 1-10  
Maximum number of targets: ?

Huh? What does the last ability do?

Okay I know I need to keep Noble Phantasm a secret as long as possible. I doubt anyone in Magi will ever know another world's legends. Especially this spirit turns out to be a suicidal type!

Wait it says Holy Virgin, does this mean if I ever get laid I won't be able to use it? The only ult that doesn't have any warning about death is this barrier phantasm, but a flaming sword might be useful for emergency. Am I really considering this? Yes.

Wait I'm not holy in the first place, does that mean my stats on these should be lowered? Or it is just if I'm able to execute these skills properly since the stats are high. My luck is a C! If it is like how Louise gets spells blow up on her face in Familiar Zero, what's the consequence performing a servant skill wrong? Or am I just overthinking these?  
If I had chosen Priestess, will my skills had gone up?

No point dwelling about it any longer.  
Class skills seems useless to me except for magic resistance, these other skills only work if there's other servants around. Noooooo! I better pray there won't be any!

So far the stats seems to be okay, I think I can survive long enough to reach old-age.

Well if I do not do anything to get me involved, and keep my mouth from running something I might regret when it happens. I could be a badass mage here. Why do I always have a preference to be a mage?

…..OMG! I'm not a mage in black desert! Nah I'm something cooler, I'm a fabulous dark knight. My brother is the one who picked to be a sorceress.

 **PLEASE REVIEW EVERYTHING BEFORE PRESSING THE RED BUTTON**

That's one big red button with the words "Press" scrawled on it.

Should I press a mysterious giant red button?

Shrugging, If I am at all! Damn this darkness, I couldn't feel or see anything, but I know I'm doing it. Reviewing my selections, everything seems to be in order. Now press the button or no pressy? I have nothing to lose if I blow up, I'm already dead.

And the thing disappears!

* * *

I'm a little girl named Mei, I was a normal toddler until I fell and hit my head in this life again. My naïve little girl self was in a coma for a month. I was regaining all my memories that been sealed away or something like that. When you get reincarnated I guess you really don't have memories of your past life. Kagome was always said to be Kikyo's reincarnation, but the girl never has the dead priestess memories in the first place. I was just lucky I accidentally fell in the river and someone pulled me out, but they weren't careful enough when my head hit the lone branch sticking out of a log.

I still retained the memories I had made in this life. My first few years in this life, my mother is a bit of a ditz. She loves those face paint/makeup too, she's a dusty blonde that loves to wear provocative clothing. Despite that, she turns out to be a cool mother always checking my needs and keeping me company.

My mother is really an attractive woman, she has her hair style past the shoulders unlike the rest who have them pretty long. She has hers in a side braid, and I really wish I have inherited her eyes at least. Long lashes and verdant eyes that sometimes shades to blue. She has a willowy lithe figure, more in the bust compartment. I'm okay not resembling anything like her as long I have her color eyes.

I met the rest of my mother's makeshift family, not sure which country I am in, but the girls really need to learn how to cover themselves up. The girls either became like my aunts or my big sisters, they loved to spoil me.

"Mei!" My mother called from downstairs.

I put down the matron's adult literature book I found and start slowly climbing down the stairs.

When I made it to the last step, I paused for a moment. In front of me and my mother is those guys belonging from Al Thamen. Judar is also there, but he's like nine years old.

I might be a four-year-old, but other than Judar. Why is Gyokuen and that might be the emperor, but he looks really scrunch up and ugly. He looks highly annoyed for some reason, but why are they here?

My mother being the most oblivious woman in the world smiled. "Mei meet your father, the new emperor of the Kou empire. Koutoku Ren!"

I swear I might dry heave any moment right now. My mother slept with that hideous man?!

I can feel many eyes observing me, Gyokuen unnerves me, what is she plotting behind that smile? Knowing that it is rude to not bow and introduce myself, I bowed awkwardly to these people. "Hello, I'm Mei." Not sure if I should acknowledge the man, I awkwardly spoke "…Father" Bowing more towards him.

The emperor huffed, "At least this brat has manners than my last brat."

"Now dear, all your children are special in their own way." Gyokuen smiled playing the nice innocent empress part.

Koutoku rolled his eyes. His eyes landed on me before his eyes shifted towards mother.

"This illness is not contagious, right?"

Illness? My mother has an illness? I watched mother closely, there's nothing wrong from the outside.

My mother frowned. "No, I checked and it hasn't spread to the rest of the girls in this brothel. I requested your majesty presence to ask a favor that you'll please take our daughter with you seeing as I have less than half a year to live."

"At a risk for any sickness spreading, you and the girl will be section of to a locked building a bit far from the main palace."

I ignored the rest of my… parent's conversation. Favoring to sit there confuse about life and the situation it is placing me in.

Oh no the crazy woman is walking towards me, inwardly shivering when she cupped my cheeks with her hands. The evil empress smiled sweetly, but her eyes tell a different story. Her eyes seem to be devoid of any feelings.

Giving me a large grin, "I'm your step-mother, Gyokuen Ren! Your father has decided to name you Kougyoku."

Kougyoku?

The eighth princess?! What the hell!  
Glancing at Judar again. Wasn't he supposed to be like the same age as Kougyoku? Did my birth somehow affect the timeline?

She started to pet my hair harshly, "You and your mother will be living with us."

* * *

 **Thank You for reading my first fic! Hello I'm new and will be writing OC that have been reborn/reincarnated into another world. Not all of them will be like this, this does have a gamer theme because the OC I made is a gamer XD  
But it's not exactly a full blown gamer fic that I seen before that shows stats and incoming events with rewards. Or should I make this into a game fic? This is still in the development stage. I really don't know how I'm going to plan this.**

 **Yes I got Jeanne's stat/ability information out of Type Moon Wikia, I may had tweaked the description for her abilities a bit** **. It's not much of a difference.**

 **Originally this was going to be a FSN fic before I change my mind and decided on Magi.**

 **Disclaimer (because everyone seems to have these): I do not own anything involving Magi or anything I use here.**

 **Review/Favorite/Follow I do not know, pick any one of these if you like. :)**


End file.
